This invention relates to novel gel compositions which are capable of discontinuous volume change of several hundred times induced by infinitesimal changes in environment.
Gel is a form of material between the liquid and solid state. It consists of a crosslinked network of long polymer molecules with liquid molecules trapped within the network. Gels play important roles in various aspects of our everyday life.
In chemistry and biochemistry, gels are used extensively as matrices for chromatography and electrophoresis--analytical methods that separate molecules according to their molecular weights and charges. In these techniques, the pore size of the crosslinked polymer network plays an essential role in its sieving effects.
Gels also are important intermediate products in polymer products such as rubbers, plastics, glues and membranes.
In 1973, a new technique of light scattering spectroscopy was first introduced to gel studies. It was demonstrated that by measuring the intensity and the time dependence of fluctuations of laser light scattered from a gel, it is possible to determine the viscoelastic properties of the gel, that, is, the elasticity of the polymer network and the viscous interaction between the network and the gel fluid. Recently, with the help of this powerful technique, very interesting phenomena in permanently crosslinked gels gave been found: as the temperature is lowered, the polymer network becomes increasingly compressible, and at a certain temperature it becomes infinitely compressible. At the same time, the effective pore size of the network increases and diverges. It is also observed that the volume of polyacrylamide gels ranges reversibly by a factor as large as several hundred by an infinitesimal change in external conditions such as solvent composition or temperature. Tanaka, Physical Review Letters, Vol. 40, No. 12, pgs. 820-823, 1978 and Tanaka et al., Physical Review Letters, Vol. 38, No. 14, pgs. 771-774, 1977. While these gels can be useful as a switching device or artificial muscle due to their ability to undergo discrete volume changes caused by minute environmental changes, it would be desirable to provide gels which undergo greater volume changes in order to maximize the efficiency of the functions.